


At Home, In the Dark

by MistressClarity



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressClarity/pseuds/MistressClarity
Summary: Sherlock makes a late-night visit to Mycroft’s room, but not everything is as it first appears.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	At Home, In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to the authors who have posted during these trying times. A short, dialogue-based offering. Stay safe everyone.

‘Mycroft?’

Hushed breath. Soft footsteps on carpet.

‘Mycroft? Are you awake?’

A lifted blanket. Cold toes.

Finally…

‘Mycroft?’

‘Sherlock. You shouldn’t be here.’

‘I know. I was cold.’

‘Nice try, brother dear. I know Mummy personally put a hot water bottle in your bed after all your complaining last night.’

Silence.

‘What’s the real reason?’

‘Mycroft...’

‘Yes?’

Smooch.

‘Sherlock!’

‘Not so loud. Mummy and Daddy will hear.’

‘You should have thought about Mummy and Daddy before doing that!’

‘Pfft.’

‘Sherlock.’

‘You can’t say you haven’t thought about it.’

‘Sherlock, that is beside-’

‘I caught you looking at me at dinner! In fact, I’ve caught you heaps of times.’

‘Sherlock-’

‘Too many to count. You want me too.’

A breath.

‘Sherlock - brother dear - we can’t.’

‘Why not? We’re males, it’s not as if we can get each other pregnant.’

‘Each other? So you’re planning on-’

‘Everything. I’m planning on everything, Mycroft. I want you, every single inch of you. I don’t want to leave anything out.’

‘You paint quite a picture, brother mine. But the fact is-’

‘What? I’m too young? That’s what you’re going to say next, isn’t it?’

‘I’m glad I’m so predictable.’

‘Not predictable. Well, predictably good. Noble. I know you, brother. But listen to me: I’m eighteen now, and I know what I want.’

Snort.

‘What?’

‘A bit much there, Sherlock. At eighteen you had just purchased that dreadful yellow jacket, do you remember? As for the likelihood of you calling me "good" and "noble" at that time-’

‘Mycroft, you’re ruining the mood!’

‘Sorry, my darling. Where were we?’

‘With me successfully seducing you.’

‘Successfully? Confident, aren’t we?’

‘Pillock.’

‘Just teasing. Proceed with your seduction, brother mine.’

‘Ahem. As I was just saying, I’m eighteen now.’

‘Mmm, and a lovely eighteen-year-old you make.’

‘Stop that. You’re ruining it, Mycroft!’

‘I’m sorry. I’ll behave.’

Pause. Huff.

‘You must confess you were a particularly lovely specimen, even at eighteen.’

‘Fine. So you don’t want me then?’

‘Darling, I always want you, what are you-’

‘A-ha…’

‘Oh. Ehem. Sherlock, it’s not a case of want, it’s a case of what’s appropriate. I am your older brother and I-’

Smooch.

‘What was that?’

‘Proof. Of all that matters. You want me and I want you.’

‘You’re right. I do want you, but that doesn’t matter, dearest. You’re eighteen, yes, but you have your whole life ahead of you. You don’t want it tainted by an incestuous affair.’

‘What if that’s precisely what I do want?’

‘You can’t be serious.’

‘I am. I’m about to go to college, Mycroft. I don’t want to go without any… experience.’

‘Hmf. It seems to me that you would be perfectly fine going without experience for, say, another seventeen and a half years.’

‘And three days, and six hours, yes, but that’s not what we’re playing here, Mycroft. We’re playing "virgin Sherlock seduces big brother in his bed."’

Sigh.

‘Very well… Wouldn’t it be better to find someone at college, then?’

‘That’s precisely what I want to avoid. Those oafs, pawing all over me. Surely you can picture how badly that would go?’

Pause, rustle.

‘You can’t want me to subject myself to the attentions of a mere boy, would you, Mycroft?’

‘Sherlock, your hand…’

‘You wouldn’t want me giving my body to just anyone, would you, big brother? Some random boy, or a lecherous professor, always on the hunt for new flesh?’

‘Oh, Sherlock…’

‘Mmm, I knew you would be reasonable. Make love to me, big brother. Show me how good it can feel.’

‘Sherlock…’

‘Yes, there.’

‘Oh, Sherlock.’

‘Ooh, there, too, yes!’

‘Hush. We don’t want to wake Mummy and Daddy.’

‘No, big brother. Help me get these pyjamas off.’

Shuffle. Wriggle.

‘Oof. Watch where you’re putting your knee.’

‘I can’t help it if you move like a heffalump!’

‘Bony thing. I thought this was supposed to be a seduction?’

‘It would be if you would just-’

‘Oof-’

‘This bed is far too small. Order Mummy to get a new one.’

‘Because that would not be at all suspicious.’

‘Not with the way you consume cakes.’

Silence.

‘Sorry. Habit. Really, it is. I’m sorry.’

Silence. Snuffle.

‘I am sorry. Beautiful big brother.’

Sniffle.

‘Lovely, wonderful, sexy big brother.’

Sigh.

‘Wonderful, sexy, big, _big_ brother. Oh, what do we have here?’

‘I would think you’d recognise it by now.’

‘Virgin, remember?’

‘You have one in your own possession, Sherlock, and you are far from dim.’

‘Not as big and lovely as this one. Ooh.’

‘Oh…’

‘So lovely and delicious.’

‘Do you really think virgin Sherlock would dive in like that?’

‘Virgin Sherlock and every other Sherlock most certainly would. Oh, yes.’

‘Yes… Not that I’m complaining.’

‘I can’t be held responsible for how I reacted the real first time. I was overwhelmed.’

‘Oh, yes, like that, please-’

‘Besides, I was older. I was being polite.’

‘Polite? You? Ooh…’

‘Absolutely. I have learned it is polite to ask before nibbling. Especially delicious, delectable-’

‘Yes!’

‘Mmm. Now, big brother, what else would you do to virgin Sherlock?’

‘This is supposed to be your show, brother dear.’

‘I know, but surely you would want to take command at some point?’

‘Like - this?’

‘Ooh, yes. Hello.’

‘Hello indeed. Look at you, all lovely and pale.’

‘Should I be covering up shyly?’

‘You haven’t been shy a moment in your life. Apart from the disastrous nursery school incident of 1983.’

‘I don’t remember that.’

‘Be grateful. It was messy.’

‘Ah. So what’s next?’

‘I think this particular big brother would be relishing his incredible good luck right about now, and doing this-’

‘Oh.’

‘Oh indeed. My word, Sherlock, you truly are a lovely creature.’

‘Sentiment.’

‘Some. But I think you’ll find even an impartial assessor would look at your magnificent specimen and give it quite a high grade.’

‘My specimen, eh?’

‘Indeed. Your beautiful, velvety, loooong - oh - specimen. Look at him.’

‘Huh.’

‘Beautiful.’

‘Ooh. Brother, I do so enjoy the way you show appreciation.’

‘I do my best. Now let me worship these lovely long legs.’

‘Do you really think they’re lovely, big brother?’

‘Ah, the mythical shy Sherlock makes an appearance. Yes, little brother, I do indeed think your legs are lovely. I think your arms are lovely-’ kiss ‘and your lovely long fingers are lovely-’ kiss ‘and your nipples are lovely-’ kiss-

‘Oh!’

‘-not to mention sensitive, and, in danger of putting the word to overuse, I think all of your lovely self is supremely lovely.’

‘Would you really have said all that?’

‘Indeed, my darling. I may not have had lascivious thoughts about your person when you were eighteen, but I have always appreciated your physical beauty. I am merely lucky enough now to enjoy it carnally also.’

‘Lucky you.’

‘Lucky me.’

‘You mentioned carnal enjoyments…?’

‘I did indeed. Ahem. Now, little brother, I know you are possibly feeling a little shy-’

Giggle.

‘Ha. And I don’t want you to feel pressured at all, but what would you like me to do with you?’

‘Everything, Mycroft.’

‘Everything like this…?’

‘Oh!’

‘Or this…?’

‘Ah! Yes!’

‘Hmm, it seems we come to an agreement. Now, did you happen to bring some, er, supplies?’

‘Supp- oh, damn.’

‘Ha. So your seduction attempt wouldn’t have been that successful.’

‘How was I to know? Can’t we just use something you’ve got?’

‘Not very realistic. I wouldn’t have had lube just lying around in case my little brother wanted a good shagging.’

‘Well your little brother wants a good shagging now, and I happen to know you have some in your bag because I packed it.’

Scramble.

‘A-ha. Let’s just pretend I happened to have some on hand, shall we?’

‘Big brother, my saviour.’

‘Saviour of having a very sore bottom in the morning.’

‘Maybe a little bit of a sore bottom?’

‘Sherlock-’

‘Please, Mycroft? I want something to remind me of my deflowering.’

‘Hmm…’

‘Be gentle.’

‘Of course. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.’

‘But not too gentle.’

‘Sherlock!’

‘Mycroft! Hush, or you’ll wake them.’

Sigh.

‘Like that, little brother?’

‘Oh, yes, Mycroft. That feels so good.’

‘You’ve been doing this yourself, haven’t you?’

‘How can you tell? Yes. I lie in my bed and think about you.’

‘Naughty Sherlock.’

‘Mmm. I touch myself and think about all the things I want big brother to do to me.’

‘Do you really?’

‘Oh yes. My fingers aren’t as thick as yours, though. You feel so good, Mycroft.’

‘You feel good to me, too. Look at you now, all slippery.’

‘Ready for you, big brother.’

‘Not quite, I think…’

‘Now, big brother. Want you in me.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Show me.’

‘Do you want to-?’

‘Like this, I think. I want to watch you.’

Kiss.

‘Beautiful baby brother.’

‘Beautiful big brother. Take me, Mycroft.’

‘Shh. We’ll go slowly, Sherlock. I don’t want to hurt you.’

‘Always so careful of me, big brother.’

‘Always. There. Ready?’

‘Yesssss… oh, Mycroft…’

‘Does it feel good, brother mine?’

‘Yes, so good… It would feel even better if you got moving.’

‘Hush. You don’t know that yet. Give yourself time to adjust.’

‘Don’t want time to adjust. Give it to me.’

‘I suppose you would have been just as impatient then as you are now. All right-’

‘Oh!’

‘Yes.’

The sound of breaths.

‘Next time, next time I won’t even talk first, just have myself all ready, lower my pyjama bottoms and take you in me-’

‘Oh, God, Sherlock!’

‘Mmm, yes! Just have my big brother fill me over and over again, take me from behind, hands slipping under our clothes-’

‘Gods yes! Sherlock! Darling!’

‘Mycroft!’

‘Oh!’

‘Ohhh…’

Frantic movements slowing.

‘Oh, Mycroft, big brother…’

Contented sigh.

A long pause.

Shuffle.

A longer pause.

‘Sherlock. Darling. I’m sorry, but you should go back to your room.’

‘You wouldn’t kick me out of your bed just after taking my virginity, would you?’

‘Sherlock, I didn’t…’

Snuggle.

‘-oh, very well.’

Snuggle.

‘I promise I’ll get up before Mummy and sneak back.’

‘Hmm. Early enough for one more romp, too?’

‘Ooh, naughty big brother.’

‘Naughty - me? Who exactly proposed this dangerous escapade?’

‘I may have proposed it, but you enjoyed it just as much as me.’

‘Hmph.’

‘More so.’

Snuggle.

Snuggle.

Sigh.

Finally, silence.


End file.
